The Unexpected Consequence
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Morgana had Merlin's babies and dumped them on his doorstep. How will he and Gaius cope with Fatherhood? Humor


**The Unexpected Consequence **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or take any credit for it**

**A/N**

**Inspired by the Friends episode 9.02**

**Enjoy!**

The cold cool breeze swept through Camelot on that cold winter evening. You'd find no man, woman or child about at that time of night. Except of course a mother and her children. The woman held two babies in her arms. A girl and a boy, both with black hair like their parents. This woman was none other then Morgana the most feared and hated witch in Camelot. Who was the father of her children?

None other then the great Merlin himself.

They only slept together once and decided to never mention it again. For they both hated each other more then anyone else. When Morgana discovered she was pregnant she retreated from the world. A Ghost. She didn't love her children for love is weakness is it not? So she decided to give them away to their father explaining everything.

She crept to Merlin's front door and put the babies down who were sleeping soundly. Then she put the note next to them. She stared at them for few moment then left for good.

...

Merlin woke up early to attend Arthur. He was running late because he's spent all night reading and eventually drifted off and 3 in the mourning. Merlin barely had time to have breakfast when he had to leave. He opened the old door and was shocked at what he saw. There were two babies on his doorstep with a note on top of them.

" GAIUS DID YOU ORDER ANY BABIES?" Merlin yelled.

Gaius came stumbling towards him with a confused expression on his face.

"Order any babies? What are you talking about-WOH!" Gaius stopped dead when he saw them.

"H-how did they get here?" Gaius asked.

"I don't know!" Merlin shrugged.

"Read the note" Gaius ordered.

Merlin sighed and grabbed the note in front of him. Opening it up.

_Dear Merlin,_

_Your properly wondering about the babies. So I'll be honest with you, they're yours. Do you remember when you slept with me? Well I got pregnant and your the father._

_Enjoy_

_Your lover/enemy_

_Morgana_

For a few moments there was a stunned silence until:

"YOU SLEPT WITH MORGANA!" Gaius yelled.

"IT WAS ONLY ONCE!" Merlin defended himself.

"Well that's all it takes!"

"I can't believe they're mine" Merlin gasped.

"The boy kinda looks like you" Gaius noted.

Merlin picked up the babies and placed them on the table. They were still asleep oblivious to they're father's distress.

"I don't know the first thing about babies!" Merlin whimpered.

"Well perhaps you should of thought about that before bedding the enemy!" Gaius snapped.

Suddenly a very frustrated Arthur came through the door and came across an odd scene. Gaius looked angry, Merlin looked confused and there were two babies on the table.

"What's going on here?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin is a father" Gaius revealed.

Arthur's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets.

"They're yours?"

"Yeah" Merlin nodded.

"Who is the mother?"

"Umm...some girl I met in the tavern" Merlin lied.

Gaius scowled at the young father giving him a shrug in return.

"What they're names?"

"I haven't decided yet" Merlin answered, "I'll call the girl Freya and the boy Balinor"

The babies woke up and sense a change they screamed blue murder. All three men cover they're ears in shock.

"It's like a banshee" Arthur moaned, "I think I know who they take after"

"Hey!" Merlin snapped.

"How do we get them to shut up?"

Luckily Gwen came on to the scene at that moment and immediately covered her ears.

"THANKS GOODNESS A WOMAN!" Arthur sighed in relief, "Make it stop"

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I know how to do this" Gwen complained, "Who's babies are these?"

"That would be the Markus Anthony over here" Gaius sneered.

"Very funny" Merlin said sarcastically.

"HOW DO WE GET THEM TO SHUT UP" Arthur asked again bringing them back on track.

"Your the King get someone" Merlin pointed out.

Arthur nodded and left.

"I'll go help him" Gwen said as an excuse, leaving to find her husband.

"I'll go and scream into a pillow" Gaius put in as he left the room.

Merlin looked at his children properly. Gaius was right the boy baby did look like him. That thought filled him with a strange pride. His new-found fatherhood was still sinking in. He picked them up and walked to the big chair. Merlin held them close to him as he rocked them slowly. They stopped crying after a few moments. His first achievement as a father. Gaius came back into the room looking amazed.

"Have I gone deaf?"

Merlin chuckled a little.

"Nope, I got them to stop crying" Merlin declared proudly.

"Well done Merlin, so what happens next?"

"Next?" Merlin asked confused.

"How will you manage them?"

"We're not doing too badly we could hire someone to look after them when were working" Merlin suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan"

"I know I didn't ask for this but I want to step up to the challenge of being a father. I never had a Dad around so this will be a good chance for me to- OH SHIT!"

Freya had just peed down his shirt making Gaius laugh hysterically.

"Welcome to Fatherhood Merlin"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
